Stalker
by Beyondthismorning
Summary: It's a new school year for the Uchiha boy as he finds himself entering high school after moving into a new house. Little does he know that a new boy living next door may just be the most challenging obstacle he has ever faced.
1. Tender

Two more days…..

Only two more days until the start of school at Konoha High.

How depressing….

Only two more days until hoards of screaming girls come racing down the hallways to greet me spewing "EEEKKS" and "TAKE ME NOW!'s".

I now reiterate….how depressing….

He lay in his new bed staring at the ceiling of his new home as he thought about the days that would shortly greet him in a most UNpleaseant fashion…

He'd been living in the large home only a few weeks, but he'd been living in the area his whole life. He was very popular. Correction--UNfortunately, he was very popular. He was noted for being THE most attractive, poetic, skillful, athletic, artistic, muscular, blah blahblah blah blahblahblah boy in the city of Konohagakure.

And he was only in _middle_ school. Ridiculous, no? He thought so. But in only two more days, he'd be entering a brand new high school that was just built a short bus ride away. This high school would be populated only by the new grade nines in the area as all the kids heading into grade ten already went to Hoidaike High.

Meaning that this new school, built to man two thousand students, would only be supporting a small group of seven hundred grade nines. With a very precisely calculated number of 367 female students. Of which, a total of 98.2637 percent were deeply and disgustingly infatuated with the said male student.

The raven-haired boy groaned as he calculated exactly how many lovesick women would be drooling over his very presence at the new school.

He became conscious to his room and noted that he'd been staring at his ceiling in agony for quite some time now. He turned and faced his short, black, bedside dresser.

Top drawer: Toiletries, deodorant, shaving equipment, cologne, other assorted bathroom related items. He'd better move those into the bathroom soon. After all, his new stationary was delivered last week. Its about time he sorted all his new crap out.

Bottom drawer: Mints, gum, and candy. Accompanied by the oh so evident alcohol, hidden shot glass, lighter, lighter fluid, smokes, as well as a few other unmentionables……..As bored as he was, he didn't even want see those for a long time…. After what happened last week, he shouldn't want to touch that equipment for the rest of his life……….Not today anyway……not without a few friends………or at least, people who referred to him as friends………………..hmmmm…………..maybe later……

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He turned his body back facing the ceiling. He trailed his eyes along the shadows that were cast upon the ceiling. Strange. They lead out his window at his neighbors house. He wondered when his new neighbor would be moving in, or if they already had. The house was shrouded in darkness. Had it already become dark. Whatever, darkness doesn't bother me….

There was nothing to do. Nothing to do but lay in bed and think…………... **_Think_**….one of the things he often reminded himself _not _to do. Thinking only causes thoughts…. upsetting thoughts. Thoughts about things that are not important. Thoughts about hatred….Thoughts about his brother……..thoughts about Itachi….

He turned to his other side. Facing the wall off in the distance. What a grey wall…how very dull…Boring……very boring……I'm bored the pale boy thought silently.

BANG! Knock…AAGG!

A loud crash came from behind the door upstairs….Screaming fan girls the boy reckoned….stress…. Very stressful….the boy brought his hand to his head and frowned as he rubbed his temples softly.

CRASH! KNOCK knock…..knock…

Unsteady knocks continued at the door upstairs. The dark-haired boy glanced at the clock to the right of his king sized bed. 11:30. 11:30? At night? Why would fan girls be banging on my door at a time like this in _this _city. They new better than that…..

Wow, The boy realized that he'd been sitting in bed for more than 4 hours….thinking….how _stupid_. What an infinite waste of his time. Very stupid…

BANG!

Louder crashes continued from the door upstairs. His neighbors better have a good reason for bothering him and interrupting his precious…..time wasting…..He stopped in mid thought. Had he said that aloud, he would have sounded even stupider.

KNOCK…..knock………..KNOCK..Knock!

The beating on the door was unsteady. His dark eyes flashed a shining red briefly. Could something be wrong? A better question would be, Could he care any less? He got out of bed and pulled his arms through a zip-up sweatshirt. He didn't bother zipping it up. Perhaps he could put a bit of a show on for the idiotic fan girls. He wondered, if something was wrong. Would he help? Probably not. HEestepped out of his room and turned up the stairs.

Knock…. THUD!

"shut up! I'm coming already!" The dark haired boy shouted up the stairs impatiently. He didn't like to be bothered but he didn't like showing emotions like anger even more.

Knock Knock! KN--

"WHAT?" He turned the handle roughly and swung the door open quickly all in rushed motion that ended in less than a second.

He froze.

In front of the raven-haired boy stood -- not screaming fan girls, and not bothersome neighbors, but -- a blonde boy, wincing in pain as he held his bleeding stomach…

"Hi…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi…" the blonde said meekly as he cringed in pain holding a gaping wound in his stomach…. "I…..was…..attacked….." The boy struggled to get the words out.

The dark-haired boy peered down at the stranger. His tan skin glinted the solemn moonlight. Strands of his ruffled blonde hair reflected light coming from inside the house.

The Blonde-haired stranger look up at the pale boy revealing a pool of ocean water, laced with golden strands of light all in one hopelessly innocent gaze. The dark haired boy was still frozen. Trying to gather his thoughts and piece together the image of the small boy standing in front of him.

"Can you……help….me?" The blonde peered into the stony gaze of the pale boy in front of him. He followed the contours of the dark-haired boys face. His eyes floated down the stoic boys neck and around to notice his silky, dark hair. It fell in his emotionless face. The blonde felt dizzy… He was trying to piece together the events of the night while struggled to remain conscious. The pale boy in front of him only stared and gave him a stony silence.

He tried to figure out why the dark-haired boy was staring him down, with such burning intensitiy. The blonde looked down upon himself and first noticed the wound in his stomach… oh right… he was bleeding. He thus continued to piece himself together he looked down farther and noticed something else…hmmmm…no pants…odd. No shirt either. Only a tiny, and rather revealing pair of - slightly torn - boxers.

He looked up at the boy and tried to smile embarrassingly as he winced one eye closed in pain. "Sorry…..I hadn't realized how awkward this must be…"

The boy in front of him felt very odd. His heart was beating. He could hear it…It was beating…._fast_…He'd never even thought of the sound of his own heart beating, but at the site of this poor, pitiful creature in front of him made his heart skip. He felt….._sorry_…for him. An Uchiha? The greatest clan known throughout the country for their steely silence and demanding presence. They were known for not showing emotion. _any…_any emotion at all was almost forbidden to burn inside them. But this…this was…._remorse._

The blonde looked up at him with his pools of blue eyes again. He tried to stay conscious looking up at the powerful presence in front of him. His eyes strayed again. And he noticed something….It was comforting. He looked at the raven-haired boys bare stomach. The blonde grinned slightly. He was glad he wasn't the only one revealing a little skin on this first encounter. He was locked on the pale boys stomach. He was showing off a delightfully lean set of abs……

……..

What was the blonde just thinking now? About another boys _ABS?_ He must still be dizzy. He stared at the boys skin. It was so……inviting….the blonde started losing his grip…He staggered slightly and reached out to the tall boy in front of him……He fell.

I fell….

He fell towards the boy almost to his knees. _Almost_ to his knees. But the boy in front of him had quick reflexes. The blonde fell straight into the Raven-haired boys open arms…The blonde released his stomach and wrapped his arms around the bigger boy. His head buried into the soft, warm skin of his savior……his savior? How…..stupid…of him to think…….even his thought became distorted.

"My name is Uchiha" the dark boy finally spoke up. "Uchiha Sasuke" He said calmly. "I'm going to help you"

_**I'm going to help you….**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sa……su….ke….." The blonde mumbled into the boy - know identified as Uchiha Sasuke -'s stomach.

Sasuke bent down and lifted the blonde up off his feet with immense power and carried him in his arms down the stares and into his bedroom. The blonde was heavier than he looked but it was nothing Sasuke couldn't handle. He placed him down on the bed and left the room only to return shortly with some medical supplies.

He sat down next to the blonde and opened the first aid kit.

"Your wound isn't deep, There's no need for an ambulance." He said in a cool deep voice that drifted softly to the blonde's ears. He tried to listen to the pale boys words but was already captivated trying to decipher the boys name in his mind.

"Sa….su……" He babbled quietly as he lay in half consciousness on the strangers bed.

"Shh." Sasuke said abruptly. "Your weak, you should rest."

"Nhh….I'm not……..weak……" He said rashly as he plummeted deeper into unconsciousness.

"I said 'Shh', Baka." and at that, the blonde dobe drifted away into sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked down at the stranger lying in his bed.

"Sa…..nn…." He murmured in his sleep.

What a strange boy…. He was so very…….intriguing. Sasuke looked down at the lashes that covered the boys' eyes of water.

"No wait……sas…uke…….I……" the boys' murmuring turned into broken talking. His face cringed ever so slightly, indicating pain. Water built up at the corner of the small blondes eye. "I don't ……. nngh …..no."

Sasuke kept gazing down at the boy peacefully. The water poured down his face in the form of one single tear. It was as if his blue eyes bled out as the pain from his nightmare consumed his fragile mind.

Sasuke pressed a tender thumb against the strange boys face, removing the tear that fell across his kind features.

Sasuke stopped and slowly realized what he had just done. He showed tenderness. _Tenderness._ Towards a complete stranger. He glowered at the boy in front of him. This was wrong. An Uchiha wouldn't do _this_. It was sickening! How improper! He gave the boy one last frosty glare.

His heart beat…..It beat faster. The blondes' features creased slightly in pain. His soft face was showing pain. He shifted. Sasuke's stony glare broke. Maybe he could help just this once. No one would ever need to know.

"Sasuke…..Ari…gatou….."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Come with Me

Aouthors note: Hii everyone. I'm just going to warn you in advance...sheild your eyes if you don't like boy love

Im such a perv teehee...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Come with me**

Light seeped through the window the next morning…

It crawled along the floor, meticulously making its way up the side of the bed. It inched its way up the golden skin on the blonde's face and reached his eyes disturbingly.

"Nnghh…" He groaned as the early morning sun awoke him. He shifted slightly but the sun still caught his eyes angrily. He shifted more, and finally turned his head away. His headache was blaringly painful all the sudden. He then realized, there was no way he was going to fall asleep again.

He reached out, shifted, curled and then stretched all in one fluid movement. He was awake, but he didn't want to be. He kept his eyes closed and tried to relax his mind. He stretched his arm out again……but was stopped midway. He didn't know why, but his arm stopped short in front of him. Something in front of him stopped him.

He felt around in front of him. He was too dizzy and aching to care about the object lying next to him. He wanted to be comforted. A sudden feeling of anguish and loneliness hit him as he reminded himself about how lonely he was. He wrapped his arm around the object and pulled it closer. He ran his finger gently upon the back of the object. What soft skin…Soft, but firm. He continued his adventure up the spine of the object - not realizing what it meant to be touching naked skin. His hand traveled up the lean object. A sudden prickling came to his finger tips. Hair. Smooth hair. Silky hair. I wish my hair was this soft. He wrapped his other arm underneath the object and pulled it closer. He felt the hair and pushed his head into the object burying his own hair into the concave of the object neck and chin. He brushed his leg up against the object and noticed…..there was a…erm…slight…..or rather -- very large…..ah……protrusion……on the….errrr…….object…..

A protrusion……

Down there….

Neck and chin………

Silky hair……

Spine…skin….Hair….warmth……

….

………

SPINE! SKIN? HAIR! BUMP?

"WAAAHHHH!" the blonde cried out as he leapt out of the bed. "WHAT AM I DOING IN BED WITH ANOTHER **BOY!**" He pointed a shaking finger at the shirtless figure that he had just been huggled against only moments ago.

"nnhh……shut up…..baka…." The shirtless boy replied. "I'm trying to sleep…"

"WHO ARE YOU!" The blonde shouted at the pale figure that lay comfortably in front of him.

"You know who I am, ba-ka." He said curtly. "Are you okay? You seemed to take it pretty hard last night. I can't believe your standing." The dark haired boy turned over slowly looking up at the blonde (with an oh so sexy 'morning after' face.)

"NANI!" He shouted again.

"Your wound you idiot. Are you stupid, I helped you last night. Are you okay?" The dark haired boy said sharply.

"You……your…..Uchiha…Sasuke…" The memories of last night came rushing back to his pounding head. He pressed his hand against his face were he remembered burying his head into Sasuke's warm stomach the previous night. He allowed a shallow blush to spread across his tender cheeks.

"Hai." The pale boy confirmed as he stood up out of bed.

The blonde thought to himself briefly with silence floating throughout the room. He remembered his embrace the previous night well but searched for other bits. He new he was missing something. He glanced down….in horror…There next to the bed, where he lay last night, neatly folded and drenched in blood lay a tiny pair of boxers that the blonde quickly identified as his own. Which thusly meant, if that were the only thing he were wearing last night. He wasn't wearing anything right now. His face burned as he threw his arms downward to cover himself. Only to notice that he was wearing a rather large sweatshirt and a stylish pair of pants.

Sasuke noted the blondes embarrassment and quickly said "You didn't think I would be caught sleeping with a **naked** boy did you?"

The blondes' tan skin was now burning with humiliation.

"So I dressed you" Sasuke said as if it were nothing. "You can keep those clothes by the way, I don't want them anymore, anyway."

"Ari….Arigatou…." The blonde said sheepishly.

"I never got your name, dobe. Who are you?" Sasuke asked boldly.

"I…..I'm…..Uzumaki Naruto…..I'm…..Your new neighbor…."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's world suddenly froze. And crashed….and burned as his eyes grew red.

"I live in that house, right there." He pointed out the window at the house that had been shrouded in darkness the previous night.

Sasuke was still as he became conscious to his new, and very troublesome, neighbor. Sasuke had been tender. He showed emotion. And caring. And tenderness. To a boy. A new boy. A pretty boy. A boy that would soon be going to the same school as Sasuke. If word got out of Sasuke's tenderness……only chaos would ensue.

He could see them cooing and awing in his head now. All those fan girls would be talking. About how romantic and tender and kind the boy of their dreams had revealed himself as. The image of the cold, insensitive, heartless Sasuke would be ruined forever.

He lunged forward. His grip suddenly tightening around the blonde's arm. "Uzumaki……Naruto…." He started. The boy wincing in pain. "You swear to me. Swear you won't tell a soul that you met me"

The blonde looked up into his eyes. The firry red that burned through Naruto's soul. His heart started to beat faster. His chest began to ache. He stared at the intensified eyes of the boy in front of him. Holding him. So tightly. Bringing him closer as he waited and demanded an answer.

Naruto knew this boys pained memories just by staring into his darkened eyes. He was the same as Naruto. And he knew.

"I won't tell a soul" Naruto replied cheerfully and winked at his new found friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke let his death grip go and sighed in relief. He shot a sharp glance at the blonde standing in his clothes next to his bed.

And let a very faint, almost undetectable, blush grace his stunning features.

**_Almost_**…

"Are you hungry?" He asked, as the blonde's eyes grew wide with joy at the thought of food.

He took the boys big grin as a 'yes'.

"Good, I'll go make some breakfast."

He left the room and hastily headed towards the kitchen. The blonde followed quickly behind.

………

"So Sasuke, Do enjoy not wearing a shirt?"

Sasuke then turned around and headed back into his room pushing the blonde aside and letting his hair fall in front of his eyes in a feeble attempt to hide is reddening cheeks.

"Ha….yer funny!" the blonde said with a smile at the now more reddening face of his new neighbor.

"sh-Shut up, baka!" The only comeback Sasuke could think of in his reddened state.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itadakimasu!" The blonde declared before plowing into the bowl of ramen that had just been placed in front of him. "I love ramen!"

Sasuke sat down across from the boy. He watched Naruto delightfully gobble down the ramen. As fast as he was going Sasuke still noticed how the boy ate in sections. He ate the noodles and vegetables and meat all in precise perfect order. He was enhancing the taste of the miso ramen with every bite. Detailed. Meticulous. He could almost picture the way Naruto's tongue would be taking in all the pleasureful tastes of the food.

"Aren't you going to have some" The blonde motioned his chopsticks towards Sasuke, breaking him from his trance. "Here, say 'Aahh'." Naruto held the chopsticks in front of his face, motioning for him to take a bite.

"I--" He was cut off the instant he opened his mouth as the blonde gently but firmly inserted the noodles into Sasuke mouth. Sasuke was a better cook than he thought. These noodles tasted oddly…..delicious. Sasuke allowed a small, satisfied look grow upon his face. Naruto smiled gleefully and said "There. Delicious, ne?"

Sasuke hesitantly motioned for another spoon-feed, Naruto willingly selected another portion of ramen and raised it to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke silently obliged and accepted the delectable miso into his mouth. Naruto fed himself another and continued to provide for the hungry boy that sat across from him.

Naruto watched the boy chew the mouthful of miso and let a smile grow on his tanned face.

"So, Naruto, Where are you from?" Sasuke asked as he chewed more portions of ramen.

"I moved in from the countryside, my guardian says that I should get to know the social scene of the city in preparation for becoming a diplomat." Naruto replied. "What about you?"

"I've lived here my whole life, This city…..is my home."

"Good, I'll need someone to brief me about city life. You'll teach me right Sasuke-kun?" He grinned as he asked the dark-haired boy more and more questions about what its like in the city.

Sasuke-_kun_ eh?

Coming from anyone else, The words would have pierced Sasuke's ears and he would have been seething in rage. But coming from Naruto-kun it was cheerful, and innocent. It was honest. It had meaning….Did I just think of him as Naruto-_kun_? Heat washed through Sasuke's body as the boys continued to exchange information - and delicious miso ramen - with each other.

They talked at the table for hours. They _talked_ at the table……for _hours…._ Sasuke had never been so open in his entire life. With anyone.

"Do you want a drink?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up from his empty bowl of ramen. His eyes poured into Sasuke as he asked "What kind of drink?"

"An alcoholic one" Sasuke said it instantly without thinking. An _alcoholic _one? Were did _that_ come from. At first he only meant like a glass of milk or something. But instead he blurted out 'An alcoholic one'. I guess I must be --

"Okay" Naruto said cheerfully, cutting Sasuke off from his own thoughts. _Okay_? Why did I just blatantly agree to a drink - of the alcoholic sort - with someone I had just met less than a day ago. Naruto thought to himself. The two boys blushed simultaneously. They both noticed each other and consequently blushed more.

"Wh-what type of a-alcoholic beverage did you have in mind Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"I-I have a bottle of….Sake in my room" He gulped as he said it. They looked up at each other and stared into each others eyes for only a moment. A moment that felt like an eternity. They felt it. They craved it. They felt so very……..different…….it almost felt wrong….but…..who cares?

"Come with me to the bedroom" Sasuke said sharply. He had intensity in his voice.

"Hai" Naruto replied with solidified stature as he looked up at the boy across from him again.

_**Come with me…**_

_**With me**_

_**Me…..**_

_**Sasuke-kun….**_

……

_**It hurts….**_

_**I know**_

…_**.I can feel it.**_

_**I can feel you…**_

_**I can feel your pain.**_

……

…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. I'm Ready

**Chapter 3: I'm Ready**

Light trickled into the room again the next morning.

It quickly floated up the torn bed sheets, and weaved its way through the clothes scattered about the room. It reach the golden tanned back of the sweaty blonde. He looked up and trailed his arm up the pale boys chest.

Naruto's arm rested upon Sasuke's bare chest, his hand up by the boys neck, twirling his dark silky locks.

Sasuke stared forward. Sweat dripped from his forehead and flowed down the contours of his perfect face. Naruto reached his head up and caught the tear of sweat on his tongue.

"Do you know what we did Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No." He said blatantly.

"Hmm…Me neither." Naruto looked down beside the bed and noticed a bottle of Sake, that he remembered had been opened just last night. "Empty"

Sasuke turned to his side to face the blonde dobe lying next to him. Naruto's leg was firmly pressed in-between Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke's naked thighs. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke like he had the previous morning. I recognize you now.

Sasuke bent down slowly and stared into Naruto's pool's of ocean. Their lips only an inch apart. "Never speak of this night again" His words slipped into Naruto's ears. Cold. Icy. Emotionless words contrasted the deep embracing kiss that followed. Sasuke pressed his tongue into Naruto's mouth and the two shared a long, sorrowful kiss as they new what they had done was forbidden. One single tear poured out of Naruto's eye. Followed by a shy reply from his forbidden lover. One single tear poured out of Sasuke's black, soulless eye as they knew….They could never. Ever. Speak of this night again.

Ever.

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer and their naked bodies pressed against each other for one final moment. Their hearts beat together. One final embrace. And then, he left. Naruto got up, put on his new clothes and walked away. They didn't look at each other again. They knew they were going to have a long day ahead of them. School starts in two hours…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto entered his humble abode slowly. He walked to the kitchen. His head was obviously throbbing and his stomach turning. Not at the fact that he had a MAJOR hangover. He was more focused on the jagged faded thoughts and memories of the previous night. He thought about his new friend. And he thought about how he might never say another word to him.

He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of OJ. He placed it on the table and walked over to the cupboard. His movements were slow, and choppy. He paused every few seconds as he ever so slightly recalled a few of the events he had just experienced. For the _first_ time...

He poured himself a small glass of orange juice and sat at the table in the great kitchen. He sighed...Then glanced over at the clock...6:34. He had a half an hour to get ready and go to the bus stop. The bus stop...

The only bus stop in the area that takes you to school. Not a school bus. A city bus. A city bus...

_I take the city bus to school every morning, it's not as dangerous as everyone thinks though. There's only one bus in the area that takes you to our school._

Sasuke's words echoed in Naruto's head.

He would have to face the beautiful raven haired boy again in less than an hour. What sort of punishment is that... How cruel. I wonder what we'll say to each other. I wish I hadn't left...

But I had to leave. This kind of thing was too sudden. A craze of emotions. We're so vulnerable. The two of us.

A one night stand. That's all it was.

One night...

One glorious, passionate, loving night.

One completely and totally forgotten night.

Naruto helplessly sighed once more as he finished his glass of juice.

He licked his lips gently. The lips that touched the other boys' so vigorously. He could still taste the Uchiha on his breath.

He had to go take a shower. Not because he wanted to. He didn't want to. Why would he want to erase the only form of love he'd ever experienced away. As vague as it was. It was some kind of twisted love.

He had to take a shower...He was...Sticky...Ew...

He walked up the stairs towards his bedroom. He entered the room swinging the door gently. Naruto looked down at the ruffled and oversized sweatshirt he was wearing. He took it off and held it to his face. He could smell the Uchiha's cologne mixed with his sensual body odours. How could Naruto have changed this much after one single night. One night with one boy and suddenly, sex with another male seemed like nothing. Hmph...Sleeping in the same bed as him. He _wanted_ it.

Naruto folded the shirt neatly and placed it on the nightstand next to bed. He thus unbuckled his pants and stripped out of them. Followed by a quick removal of an oversized pair of boxers, Naruto threw a towel over his shoulder and walked into his bathroom. In less than a half an hour, Naruto would be facing his forbidden lover at the bus stop.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Naruto left Sasuke crawled out of bed. What had he just done. He crawled out of bed. A bed he shared with another man. He shared a bed. With a _naked _man. A gorgeous naked man. But still, a _naked _**man.**

He wished he hadn't crawled out of the bed. He wanted to bathe in pools of Naruto's thoughts. The smell of Naruto and sex lingered in the air. The raven haired boy walked towards the bathroom. He peered inside and allowed a small grin to creep up his cheek. The bathroom was _soaking _wet. The entire bathroom looking like a fight had erupted. The shower curtain lay torn on the ground. The bathtub was full to the brim with water.

_Come onnn Sasuke, It'll be fun. _Naruto's annoying voice rang in his head as he stared into the destroyed bathroom. _Don't chyou wanna clean up? _His voice was slurred in his head._ I know I do. Come with me Sasuke, I want to take a bath with you. _Naruto's voice slapped Sasuke across the face with his raw, burning, passion. _Here, let me take those off..._

Sasuke's head was spinning. His memory ceased to move forward in his head. It wasn't fair. Sasuke wanted to see..._more..._

more...

more...

The word rung in his head over and over. More faint memories of the previous hours. Sasuke left the totaled bathroom in its state and headed to the upstairs bathroom. There was _no _way he would be able to clean that mess up anytime soon. Besides, did he really want to destroy the only form of love that he had ever experienced.

Sasuke needed not to strip out of his pajamas as he was not wearing any. Another small glimmer of happiness shone on his face briefly. He stepped into his hot shower. In less then a half an hour. He would see his beloved's stunning features again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm ready..._

Naruto stated it as he stepped out of his shower. The familiar words echoed in his skull.

_I'm ready Sasuke._

Naruto pulled on some clean clothes and glanced at the alarm clock on his dresser. 7:01. Twenty minutes until the bus comes.

Sasuke threw on some clothes he pulled out of the wash. He looked up at the wall clock in the laundry room. 7:0. He'd better leave soon.

He pulled on his shoes at the side door and exited the house.

The blonde walked around to the garage.

The pale boy pressed in his code.

The doors simultaneously rose.

They made sure not to meet eyes.

Naruto walked into his garage and pulled out his skateboard.

Sasuke hopped on his back and entered the code to close the garage again.

"Oi, Sasuke!" the blonde yelled across the lawn. Sasuke was completely taken aback by Naruto's sudden beckon. "OH-HI-YOO" The blonde called across the lawn. Was he serious. was he... acting? Was he acting. He was acting...

_I'm ready for you Sasuke._

The blonde trotted down to the end of his driveway and waved back at his new neighbor. He was about to mount his board when suddenly -- WHAP! Sasuke's hand flew upside the blondes head while simultaneously speeding away on his bike. He looked back at the blonde and smirked at his triumphant - yet playful - attack.

The blonde stood still watching Sasuke speed ahead of him.

_So that's how you want to play it hmm? Your on._


	4. Starting

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Starting**

Naruto pumped his leg faster along the ground as his board glided along the bumpy paved road. He was gaining. He pushed harder. The bike in front of him gently floated along the street as Uchiha swerved in and around traffic and construction. Naruto followed his path exactly swerving neatly around cars and pylons.

The road started to slope downward. Naruto knelt down on his board slightly and gained more speed. His board rocked roughly along the broken street. He pumped his leg harder until he was within a few feet of the speeding Uchiha in front of him. He reached out slightly and pumped his legs a few more times. He was inches away from the pale boys head. The hill sloped more and Naruto realized he was starting to move a little faster than he maybe should have.

It didn't matter, he was within centimeters of Sasuke's head. Naruto pumped once more and reached out.

flick

"AHA! I got you!" Naruto jumped off his board bringing himself to a sudden stop at the bottom of the hill.

"Dobe." Sasuke exclaimed, holding his freshly flicked ear.

"Aha...that was fun Sasuke-ku--" He cut himself off in mid sentence. A red heat rushed to his cheeks as he remembered who he was just in heated battle with.

"Naruto-baka. You should be more careful" Sasuke said coldly, but still showing a small hint of tease in his voice. "Look we're here at the bus stop, and we're early."

"It's you fault, You shouldn't have challenged me" Naruto said so matter-of-factly.

Sasuke tied his bike up to a bike rack behind the bus shelter. He walked over to the blonde.

"I can still beat you though" Sasuke said with a grin on his face.

"Oh really? How do you propo--mf..d---" Sasuke cut him off. He had the blonde's tender lips pressed against his own.

Sasuke enjoyed the tanned boys orange tasting lips. And suddenly realized what he was doing. Regardless of what he had just told himself at home.

_I'm ready for you Naruto..._

"G-Gomen Naruto..." Sasuke said meekly.

"No, your right. You _could _beat me. But I think that little display right there was me beating you again, Sasuke." He made sure not to add his delighted '-kun' at the end of that sentence.

Sasuke realized that he was looking down. He had _bowed _his immovable head. His intense presence was slowly being stripped away by this cute blonde stranger. But if he were really a stranger. Why didn't he feel strange...

The bus pulled up and the boys recovered simultaneously. They separated and made like they didn't even know each other as they stepped onto the bus. They paid their fares. Sasuke moved to the back of the bus, Naruto stood at the front.

And so it had begun. The day started. The bus wisped them off to the first day of school and they stayed - silently - loving. They stayed loving.

loving...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bus halted in front of the massive school at 7:27 that morning. The two boys and a few other students exited the bus and the boys walked into the school.

Naruto turned left into the great open room. The building was 3 stories high. A wide stair case crept up and around a large square totem in the center of the great room. The squared wall contained an elevator.

Sasuke followed a fair distance behind the blonde dobe. He noticed to the right of the great room was a room filled with tables and chairs. Most likely the cafeteria. The blonde also noticed the cafeteria and thought to himself..._breakfast._

Naruto rushed to the door and opened it quickly. He stepped into the room and noticed a large stage to his left. Hmm...I can't wait to perform on that stage this semester. He noticed a smaller room at the back of the caf. It was mostly likely the place where they would be selling food. Naruto walked toward it and took off his bag. He tossed the bag onto a table at the far end of the caf and stepped into the servery.

Sasuke walked into the cafeteria slowly. There were a few people sitting scattered about close to the entrance to the caf. He stepped forward and placed his bag on the table at the front of the caf. All the table were lined up in columns. There were six columns. He noticed at the far, far end of his column at the opposite end of the caf lay a familiar back pack. He made no note of it and continued with his business. He sat down.

"SASUKE-KUN!" An also very familiar and yet very, VERY annoying, pink haired, busty, wide-fore-headed, and annoying, high-pitched, annoying, depressing and oh yes, very annoying voice rang in Sasuke's head.

"What do you want Sakura" He said coldly to the girl who sat down beside him.

"I wanted to say high Sasuke! How was your summer? I didn't get to see you...I missed you though! What class do you blahblahblah" Sakura's annoying voice drifted away as Sasuke allowed himself to become distracted listening to the babbling girl next to him. He glanced at the servery. Naruto stepped out. He held a cookie, a carton of milk, a napkin ad a foam cup. He watched Naruto closely as he plopped down in a seat near his bag. The pink-haired girl next to him didn't notice in her nervous babbling. Good. Sasuke glanced around to make sure o one was watching. He turned a stony glare back at the delightful tan skin of the blonde sitting only 5 tables down from him.

Naruto placed the napkin on the table and gently rested the cookie on it. He placed the cup on the table behind the cookie and shook the small carton of white milk roughly. He had a very concentrated look on his face. Sasuke stared in awe at the boys subtle movements. He poured the milk into the cup, placed the empty carton in the garbage next to him and picked up the cookie. The cookie snapped in half. Naruto gently dipped the cookie into the cup of milk. He pulled it out twice and let it rest for 5 seconds in the milk. He pulled it out and pulled it up to his lips. His small mouth opened and a small glint of milk dripped off onto his chin. The cookie disappeared into the boys mouth as he raised his other hand to cover his mouth as he chewed the cookie cheerfully. He stroked his chin lightly with one thumb and removed the drip before it fell onto his lap. He licked his thumb with his soft tongue. He wouldn't waste the delectable taste of the creamy white milk.

"Sasuke? Are you listening to me?" She finally woke up from her entranced conversation and noticed the path Sasuke's eyes followed.

"Yes, go on" He blatantly lied to the girl sitting next to him.

"But--I asked you a question" His eyes still bore into Naruto's every movement.

"Do you know him?" She said referring to the boy Sasuke had been staring at.

"No." He turned to the girl with his cold, emotionless features. He really was a good actor.

"Do you want me to invite him over? He seems kinda cute" The girl said with a smile.

"Do what you wish." His stony voice still expressed his indifference about the new boy.

Sakura walked over to Naruto. Sasuke looked at the boys lips as he answered the pink-haired girls questions.

_U-Uzumaki Naruto..._

Sasuke guessed that she asked his name.

_Sure, I don't see why not._

She asked him if he wanted to join her.

Naruto got up from his seat and disposed of the napkin and the cup. He grabbed his back-pack and followed the pink haired girl back to were she was sitting. Naruto walked up the isle on the other side of Sakura and dropped his bag on the floor and sat down across from Sasuke. Sakura sat down next to her pale, emotionless friend.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully to the raven-haired boy.

"Sasuke, This is Naruto. He's from the countryside. He just moved into the area, He lives alone." Sakura introduced the two boys.

"A farmboy eh? Do you think you'll be able to handle the big city all by your lonesome?" Sasuke asked abruptly.

"I'll be just fine" Naruto replied. "But thank you for your concern." He smiled.

"I'm not. I couldn't care less." Intimidation veered its cold head in Sasuke's words.

"Hmm...Are you sure your going to be okay in the big city with that attitude?" Naruto said in response.

Sakura watched the to boys converse quietly. Sasuke was acting uncharacteristically rude. But she couldn't' believe how many words he'd spoken to a total stranger.

"I'll be just fine, idiot." Sasuke's voice grew harsh.

"I'm sorry, did you just call me idiot?" Naruto's voice also grew angered.

"Oh, And what if I did, idiot." Sasuke looked away with his head promptly resting on his right hand.

"Would you like to say that again to my face?" Naruto rose to his feet.

Sasuke smacked his hands on the table as he also rose to his feet. "I'd be delighted, Naruto-BA-KA" He enunciated the last part of his sentence to get his message as he turned his glare straight into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto jumped onto his chair and leaned forward bringing himself closer to Sasuke's face holding a stony, hateful glare. "Do you want to star---" Naruto was suddenly cut off as the person sitting behind and to the left of Naruto shoved his chair out from underneath him, which thus tipped and spun the chair Naruto was standing on. Naruto twisted fully around and landed on the table hard. At that exact moment. Sakura lost her patience and grew angr at Sasuke's harsh words.

"SASUKE!" She smacked him upside the head with surprising strength, knocking him downward.

Sasuke's lips rushed to Naruto's mouth and they shared-- what their 5th, 6th, 700th kiss? Although, it had been entirely an accident the two boys charished the moment briefly. They stayed in that position for only a moment. They both wished it would last an eternity. But, they knew there act had to go on. They were doing so well too. Sasuke pulled up quickly and Naruto spat to the side.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"I could say the same to you, IDIOT!" Sasuke coughed and wiped his mouth. "I HAVE THE RIGHT MIND TO---" Sasuke words were cut too, this time by the bell ringing. School was starting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chess?

Disclaimer: Ok, now, I liek totally need to tell every1 that i don't own Naruto. Otherwise im liek totally gonna get sood. SO I'm liek totally telling you that Masashi Kishimoto totally ownz Naruto and all his little frendz and i don't (Pleese dont soo me, I'm innocent!) So yea im liek totally a n00b h4x0r fur not clearing that up earlier...

Author's note: SO, don't you just hate my n00b talk? I just felt like a noob for forgetting the disclaimer so I decided to talk like one.

PS. I'd like to dedicate this totally boring chapter that i totally hate to my good friends, who totally found my story and read it (thus venturing into my deepest darkest sexual fantasies), When i fully told them NOT to. But it's okay I love you anyway! But regardless, This is dedicated to PrimevalXx and Anonymous (a.k.a. Steph) 3's

PPS. To all my loving readers (I love you!), this chapter may not be as good as the last few chapters BUT, If you remain patient... Chapter 6 and 7 are gonna be awesome. (and I haven't thought far enough ahead to know what happens in chapter 8. But I'm sure it'll roxs yur sox anyways.) So keep reading... and I love you!

Liek BYE! n00bs...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Chess?**

Sakura stared in shock at the two boys. Sasuke and Naruto spat words of hatred back and forth after the accidental kiss.

"Sasuke! You're lucky the bell just rang otherwise I'd give you a REAL peace of my mind!"

"Oh really? Is that what you think farmboy? Then perhaps you'd like to take it up after school?"

"I'd be delighted Sasuke-baka! I hope for your sake that I'll be in a better mood bastard!"

"Shut up dobe, If you think you can take me, you've got another thing coming"

"I guess we'll just have to see about that later then won't we? I'm LEAVING!"

"See you later farmboy, Don't let the door hit you on the way out, BAKA!"

At that, the two boys separated and headed towards their homeroom classes.

Sakura stared blankly ahead as she tried to put together the image she had just seen. Sasuke just kissed another boy. Sakura would have fainted, had she not been slightly jealous of Naruto. But she thought to herself solemnly. That was quite possibly the hottest thing she had ever seen...

Sasuke turned up the stairway in the front hallway and headed up to the second floor.

"Room 206. English hall." Sasuke mumbled to himself. He turned left when he reached the second level of the school and headed towards the English pod.

Naruto quickly stepped down the hallway on the first level and reached a staircase at the back of the school. He headed up to the second level.

"Hmm, English it is." He reached the top of the staircase and continued forward staring downward at his schedule.

Sasuke held the map of the school and tried to locate the English pod. Straight ahead.

Naruto's homeroom class was just up ahead and around the corner. He walked north up the hallway, his eyes still locked on the schedule in front of him.

Sasuke continued southbound toward his class.

WHAM!

"Ow! Would you watch were your go---" Naruto looked up at the pale boy he had just ran into.

"I'm sorry, Are you alright? I should have been paying more attention." The boy in front of him held out a hand to help him up. Naruto looked around, the halls were empty. Everybody had already found they're classrooms.

"I-I'm fine." He took the boys soft hands and was easily lifted to his feet.

"Are you headed to English?" The boy asked.

"Hai." Naruto replied meekly to the tall, dark-haired boy.

"Good, walk with me." The boy almost sounded demanding.

"Okay"

The dark-haired boy still had Naruto's hand resting in his own.

"My name is Neji. Hyuuga Neji."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..." The boy looked down at Sasuke silently.

Sasuke looked up at the tall, crimson haired boy in front of him.

"Hey" The redhead glared at Sasuke. "Stay out of my way"

Sasuke got to his feet.

"Same to you."

Silence filled the air.

The redheads' eyes grew narrow. "What is your name."

Sasuke shot a stony glance at him as he dusted himself off.

"What's it to you."

The redhead smiled.

"I want to know your name. You've piqued my interest."

The two boys stood silently in the empty hallways for another few seconds.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Uchiha...Sasuke." He said with an intrigued voice.

The redhead walked slowly up to the raven-haired boy. His dark eyes bore into Sasuke's soul. "My name is Gaara. Gaara of the desert." He smirked. "Do not forget it." He reached forward and grabbed Sasuke's hand with intense might and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back of Sasuke's hand gently.

Sasuke stood speechless. Did Sasuke have a sign posted on his forehead that read 'Fuck me, I'm gay'? The redhead walked away and said nothing more. Sasuke turned around and headed back towards his English class.

A subtle shade of red appeared on his cheeks. That red-head was hot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked into his English just as the final bell rang. Joy filled his heart as he noticed the only empty seat in class and the boy next to it. But, he instead showed anger and coldness on his face as he walked over and sat down beside Naruto.

"Oi, farmboy. Make sure not to stink up my precious air" He said to the blonde sitting next to him.

Slam!

Sasuke held in a yelp as Naruto's foot came crashing down onto his toes under the table.

"Sasuke-baka. I don't know if you noticed but I'm trying to have a conversation with my friend Neji-san here." Naruto smirked and turned back to the conversation he was having with his new found friend.

Sasuke turned away and mumbled "baka."

At that moment the morning announcements played over the PA. As the announcements continued in the background, Sasuke looked around the classroom. A teacher was no were in sight. The desk at the front of the class was empty. Sasuke wondered where the teacher could be.

Sasuke looked down at his binder and a note was cleverly and quietly slipped into Sasuke's pocket by a soft, tan-skinned hand. Naruto was still talking to Neji when he silently placed the tiny piece of paper into Sasuke's jean pocket.

He pulled out under the table a few seconds later. He glanced downward for fraction of a second. Exactly enough time to read: 'Sasuke-baka, I'm sorry about your foot, are you alright?" A tiny but unmistakable heart was sketched in the bottom left corner of the message.

Sasuke grinned slightly and reached his hand over slightly. He rested his chin on his right hand and leaned down on the table while simultaneously placing a tiny note in Naruto's hand. They were sitting close enough together to remain unnoticed. Sasuke's hand rested in Naruto's for a second as he quietly placed the note in Naruto's palm. Naruto squeezed down and Sasuke's hand as he continued to speak with Neji. Sasuke kept his cold emotionless ace as he stared off at the door waiting ofr his new English teacher to arrive,

Naruto opened his palm and looked away from Neji for a moment. He glanced down at the paper. 'I'm fine, dobe.'

Naruto closed his fist and placed the note in his pocket that still remained un-noticed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A man walked slowly, quietly into the classroom. He walked up to the blackboard and wrote out the words 'Kakashi-Sensei'. He turned and looked at the chattering grade nines in front of him.

"Class!" His deep voice echoed through the classroom as the students grew silent.

"Okay, now that I have your attention, welcome to your homeroom class." The tall silver-haired man stared at the class intently. "This on the board is the name you'll all be referring to me by. Understood?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei!" The class all spoke out at once.

"Good. Now, Get busy!" He said.

The students looked around at each other.

"But, Kakashi-sensei, You haven't given us any work to do." Naruto spoke up nervously.

"Oh, right. Then I guess we'll start with...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hour ticked by slowly.

Sasuke stared up at the wall clock.

The bell was about to ring. What did he have next? Let's see...Sasuke opened up his binder and checked his schedule. Ahh... Something to look forward to. In a few moments, Sasuke would head downstairs to the art hallway and walk into his visual arts class.

"Naruto-san. Will you be my partner for the first project?" Sasuke overheard Neji-san talking to Naruto.

"Of course Neji-san! I would love to!" Naruto cheerfully agreed to the long haired-boys request.

Sasuke turned his attention back at the clock. Hmmm...The clock did appear to be moving slower than usual.

"Neji? Is it true that your the _heir _to the Hyuuga Corps business?" Naruto spoke to Neji loudly.

"Hai. I'm fated to lead a branch of the corporation when I turn 18."

"Really! I would _love _to see you in action."

Wait...Was that? Was Naruto just...No he wouldn't...But Sasuke could tell by Naruto's curiosity and his slightly feminine expression. Was Naruto just FLIRTING with Neji?

Sasuke turned and looked over at Naruto. Naruto was already looking at him. He smirked. He smirked. At Sasuke. He smirked at Sasuke...Sasuke tried to process what Naruto was doing...Naruto...and Neji. Aaah, I see. So...This game is going to be more fun than I thought.

Just then, the bell rang and Sasuke exited the English classroom. Naruto and Neji followed behind.

"I'm going to science now. I'll see you later Naruto." Neji bowed and left Naruto's side. Naruto reached into his bag and headed downstairs. When Naruto reached the bottom of the stairs he headed towards the hall at the back of the school.

"Hmm...Art then." He mumbled under his breathe as he walked into the classroom still looking at the schedule in front of him. He stared at the schedule and blindly pulled out a chair and sat down at the closest desk. When he sat down, he pulled his backpack in front of him and shoved the schedule in-between some binders. He turned to his left and placed his bag on the ground.

Surprising. A familiar dark-haired fringe came from his neighbors' head. The raven-haired boy lay with his head buried in his arms.

"Sasuke..." He reached out and placed his hand on the boys shoulder and shook him lightly.

Nothing.

Naruto leaned over, closer to the boys head. He allowed his breathe to gently stroke Sasuke's cheek as he whispered into his ear. "Sasuke..."

"Ngh..." Sasuke buried his head farther into his arms. He was still tired from the previous night.

Naruto leaned in closer so that his neck pressed against Sasuke and his head rest on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-baka!" Naruto screamed into Sasuke's ear. His head rang as the annoying blondes voice echoed. "Class is starting idiot, wake up!"

Sasuke turned to the blonde. "Shut up, Naruto-baka! I'm trying to sleep!" The boys both noticed the irony of the context of the familiar words.

They both blushed. Inside. They blushed. They didn't dare sow it here though. Their game had been going too well to stop now.

"Sasuke-baka! You can't sleep through school you idiot! Wake UP!"

"I can do whatever the hell i wa--" Sasuke words rang short. A hand pressed against his shoulder gently.

"Is there a problem here boys?"

The two boys slowly turned and looked up at the stranger.

A tall redheaded boy with darkened eyes glared down upon them.

It seems another bishop just stepped between the King and his Queen. This game could turn out to be more entertaining than was expected...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter really sucked...It was kinda rushed. And there was no other way for me to intorduce my new bishops! I like that whole chess referance thing you? Anyways, i fully have to speed out the door and get to work otherwise im gonna get fired! bye then! enjoy! (or try to).


	6. Too Late

Authors Note: Ok people. I just really want to apologize for a few things firstly. That last chapter. Omg I went back over it and read it and omg it sucked.

Naruto: He's just pissed cause me and Sasuke didn't have sex.

Sasuke: Yea. What a fag.

Authors note: aahh hahaha….. ''''' Yea im such a perv --''' cry me a river. So YEA! I decided to, er, make up for it in this chapter. So I hope you like. But I still---

Naruto: Oh yea gawd this chapters hawt. Sasuke's such a hotface.

Sasuke: Shut-up Naruto. Im blushing already.

Naruto: Oh? Well then. I cant help it if I want you can I?

Sasuke: Shut UP. Gawd…….shy's away

Naruto: Tackleglomprape

Sasuke: AH!

Naruto: you totally asked for it.

Authors note: Would you two shut UP already??? Holy crap. At east could you get a room.

Naruto/Sasuke: Leave in each other arms

Authors note: K! So. I also wanted to apologize for the long wait. And the fact that Ive still hardly gotten into the conflict but its gonna be long (and hawt and naked and sweaty). The, er, story that is. BUTBUTBUT. I have a job and school and no life…. --'' So I don't really get ny time to do this on weekdays. Cuz im too tired but ill try to update the next chapter as fast as humanly possible.

ENJOY DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Too Late**

"Is everything all right here boys?" The tall redhead glared down at Naruto with pale green eyes.

"No, Gaara. Everything's fine." Sasuke looked up and smiled at the boy.

"Good. Who's this?" He directed his attention back to Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto spoke up and shook the redhead's hand. He had very soft hands. They reminded him of Sasuke's hands.

"Ah. Nice to meet you." Gaara leaned forward slightly, narrowed his eyes and focused on Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked the redhead.

He continued to glare at Sasuke's cheek, leaning in closer. A small drip of sweat formed on Sasuke's brow and slid down his pale skin to his cheek.

Gaara leaned forward more, reached out his hand and pulled Sasuke's face closer to his own. He then concluded to press his tongue gently against Sasuke's face and remove him of the drip.

"Mm... Sasuke. You taste good." The redhead said it as though what he had done was _normal _behavior in human beings. He walked around and sat on Sasuke's left in the chair next to him and faced forward.

Naruto stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

Naruto was shocked.

Sasuke was shocked.

But...

Sasuke knew he was in a heated competition here. He couldn't lose his cool. He wondered if anyone else had seen. He looked around. Everyone in the room was continuing with their own conversations. Apparently, he was in the clear.

However, Naruto was still shocked…..

…….

That was _totally _my move.

Sasuke grinned back at Naruto.

"Thank you." Sasuke looked towards Gaara. "I'm glad you think so."

Oh……

…..Bitch...

Naruto thought about all the different ways he could kill Sasuke at that moment.

Naruto opened his mouth to start speaking but was interrupted by the bell ringing. Class was starting.

Naruto turned back to face the board. In all the excitement he hadn't noticed the girl who sat at his right.

She was cute. I wonder who she is.

The girl stared intently at the teacher at the front of class, who was writing on the board.

Wow. This teacher looked tough. He was tall. And really strong looking. I mean, for an art teacher? He was built.

The board read: Zabuza.

Hmm, I guess that would be his name. Zabuza-sensei it is.

Naruto looked back at the girl. She was starry-eyed. Like she'd never seen someone so beautiful. He wasn't that good looking. I mean honestly. Anyone without eye brows couldn't be that attractive. Naruto had to ask.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto whispered in her ear. "Your staring at him. Is he that attractive?"

The girl broke from her daze.

"Oh, I... wasn't staring. I was just...He looks very...loving. He seems special." The girl looked up at Naruto and smiled.

"Ah, I see." Naruto looked confused.

"You look like him too. You have kind eyes." The girl kept her dark eyes locked on Naruto's.

"Uhh… Thanks?" Naruto blushed slightly and faced the board.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Oh right. I'm Naruto. You?"

Naruto almost completely forgot about Sasuke as he looked back down at the light skinned girl.

"My name? My name is..." She paused. Naruto leaned forward.

"My name is Haku."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmmm...

Lunch time. Naruto left art class and headed towards the cafeteria. He would have been more concentrated on food has his mind not been pre-occupied by the image of that soft, red tongue pressing against Sasuke's face. I'm gonna kill him. There's no other way. Sasuke will die.

Naruto murmured and wandered down the hallway. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was headed left. So, He proceeded to the right. He would stop off at his locker. Pick up his gym clothes and head to the caf for some food.

Naruto glanced across the cafeteria hoping to find someone he knew. Maybe Neji would have this lunch. Naruto walked into the servery and bought some milk, a cup, a few cookies and a sandwich.

He stepped out into the cafeteria. Neji wasn't around. Hmm. All well... The blonde stepped forward to the closest table and sat down to prepare his lunch. He looked down at his cup filled with milk. He couldn't help but think to himself as he sat by himself at the table… I'm lonely...

I'm so lonely. I wonder if Sasuke has this lunch.

He looked down again at the now empty cup of milk. Screw it. I'm going to gym class early.

Naruto got up quickly and left the cafeteria…….

Holy shit.

……Gym class.

Holy shit.

No. Gym class... that...can't be.

He looked down at his schedule as he headed upstairs. Yup. Gym class. He had gym class.

Next period. He would be going into a change room to get into his gym uniform. A change room full of hot, naked, sweaty boys. Well, then. Having discovered a new side of himself in the last few days, changing with a bunch of naked boys could prove to be somewhat of a problem. But... like I said. Screw it. I'll go to gym class early. I'll change now and just wait until lunch ends. Which will be in - he looked down at his wristwatch - 40 minutes. Fuck. All well, nothing better to do. Naruto closed his locker and turned down the stairs.

He entered the change room a minute later. Good. No ones' here. I could kill some time with a shower. Why not? Naruto stripped out of his clothes and wrapped himself in a towel. He headed towards the showers at the back of the change room. Odd. Was one of the showers running? Hmm. Maybe someone was here after all? Whatever.

Naruto turned left into the showering area. Yea, there was definitely someone there.

Yup.

Oh yea.

Ahem..

"Sasuke!!!" Naruto yelled at the boy standing in the shower. "What are you doing here! Every time I turn around, look who's there. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! Everywhere I go! Could I please get a class to myself??"

"Shut up, Naruto! I'm trying to relax." Sasuke responded coldly.

"Relax?!? No. You know what. No. I don't think I'll let you relax. I think I'll inquire about a certain redhead instead." Naruto poked Sasuke's shoulder. Completely ignorant to the fact that Sasuke's was dripping wet. Naked. And totally hot. Ok. Not completely ignorant. But pretending not to take notice.

"What do you want from me? Your the one who was flirting!" Sasuke raised his voice back at Naruto. He was obviously thinking about it too.

"Flirting?!?! ME?? With who?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Oh, I don't know. Could it have been a certain long-haired, pale eyed, white skinned hotty name NEJI???" Sasuke stepped out of the shower and stood taller than Naruto, glaring down at him intensely. Haha… he called Neji a hotty.

"Sasuke…Don't you think that's a little bit different from an open mouth LICK TO THE FACE???" Naruto stood on his toes glaring down upon Sasuke.

"Shut up, Naruto-baka" Sasuke responded coldly.

"Why don't you! Bastard!" Naruto shouted even louder at the raven-haired..…….ahem...sorry. Naked, Wet, Steaming Hot raven-haired boy.

"Fuck You, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted back.

Naruto was shocked. Only for a second though.

"No! Fuck YOU, Sasuke!" Naruto responded even louder. Stepping closer to Sasuke, looming over him in hatred.

"Fuck me? Nonononono... fuck _you_ Naruto!" Sasuke leaned in closer and glared at Naruto.

"Fuck me?! Fuck me he says... Did you catch that? He said fuck me." Naruto was talking to no one in particular any more. "Would you like to fuck me Sasuke? HHMMM??? WOULD YOU????"

"YES! AS A MATTER OF FACT. I WOULD LOVE TO FUCK YOU NARUTO!!!!!!!!!"

At that, Naruto took it upon himself to lunge at Sasuke. The two boys lay on the floor of the shower - which was still running by the way. Naruto was on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke's back pressed against the wall. The two boys were kissing. Well, If you call it that. They were more like eating each other. Naruto had his teeth in Sasuke's neck and Sasuke had his arms wrapped around the blonde, pulling him closer. Did I mention that Sasuke was naked? Because he was.

Sasuke was so naked.

Naruto pulled back and looked at Sasuke.

"Do you know what we're doing?"

"Do you care?"

"Mmm...No." Naruto pulled his towel off and threw it over his shoulders. He then pushed his lips against his lovers' and they kissed.

Again.

But still. They kissed. With more passion than ever before. They wanted each other.

Bad.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's back from the wall and had him lay down on the ground now.

He leaned down one more time and munched on Sasuke's neck and shoulder.

The pale-skinned boy responded by marking Naruto with a few hickies too.

"Gaara's right Sasuke..."

He looked up at Naruto curiously.

"You taste so good..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a long, tiresome night of love making (10 whole minutes), the two boys lay exhausted and soaked on the floor of the shower stall.

"Naruto..." Sasuke was panting.

"W--what..." Naruto could barely speak.

"You...Are..._such..._a fag..."

"Sasuke...…………...Fuck you..."

"Too late you idiot." Sasuke looked at the blonde that lay on top of him. His head was resting on Sasuke's chest. Light-colored tufts of hair brushed against his neck. Naruto rubbed his head against Sasuke's warm body.

"Sasuke..."

"Yea?"

"I... Hate…you..." Naruto whined as he pushed against Sasuke more. Naruto's left arm rested on Sasuke's bare shoulder. Sasuke pushed his hand through Naruto's silky hair.

"I know." Sasuke smiled.

Of course I realize, Sasuke smiling very unorthodox.

But...

He smiled and looked down at Naruto.

"I hate you too, get off me." Sasuke pushed his hand harder against Naruto sliding him off his chest. His smile dissipated to his usual cold, emotionless mask.

Naruto looked up from the left, pouted and glared at Sasuke.

"I _really_ hate you, Sasuke"

"You are such a liar." Sasuke looked down as he stood. A small smile perked up on his face again. He really was a stunning boy. Naruto stared into his dark eyes.

"Sasuke...I..."

"Shh. Class is starting in a few minutes." Sasuke reached down and brought Naruto to his feet.

"Get some clothes on, gawd Sasuke." Naruto looked down and laughed.

"Fuck you, Naruto."

"Too late?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
